Trust: Part two
by ultimate-drax
Summary: Sequel to Trust. I stink at summaries so all I can say is this is worth reading. I don’t own Avatar: The Last Air Bender.


**Chapter one: The Southern Raiders.**

**This is the sequel to Trust. I hope you will like this one better. This is taking place during and after The Southern Raiders.**

The gang had managed to survive another attack from Azula and they had to evacuate the western air temple. They have put up a camp on a field near the ocean. Katara was sitting near the edge of a cliff hanger. Zuko had approached her; she wouldn't even look at him.

"This isn't fair; everyone else seems to trust me now, why can't you?" he asked.

"Oh, everyone trust you now?" She was now looking at him. "I was the first one to ever trust you remember? Back in Ba Sing Sei, and you still turned against me."

"And yet you were the one who accepted me at my first night, back in the Western Air Temple."

"I told you not to bring that up again."

"No you told me not to tell anyone; this is between you and me." He walked closer to her. She turned back at the ocean.

"If you hate me so much why you shared that moment with me that knight?" tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I don't know, you kissed me I just went with the flow. I was just instincts I guess." She said closing her eyes.

"That was the stupidest thing I have ever heard. You said it didn't mean anything but you didn't look me in the eyes when you said it." He grabbed her by her arms and turned her to him she still wouldn't look at him.

"Let go." She said.

"No, I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me exactly what you said back at the temple. You look me in the eyes and tell me that you didn't feel anything that night." She couldn't do it, she just couldn't.

"I'm going to bed, leave me alone." She said and walked away. He grabbed her hand.

"Katara, don't walk away from this." He said with determent voice. She slipped her hand off of his and continued walking. Zuko closed his eyes hardly and then spook. "What can I do to make it up to you?" At this she turned.

"I don't know. Maybe you could re-conquer Ba Sing Sei in the name of the Earth King. Or I know … you could bring my mother back." She finally said and walked back to her tent.

It had now been a few days. Zuko had helped Katara find the man who murdered her mother. She had let out all her anger out on him and then let go. She and Zuko were headed back to the others but right now they were on a small island for the night. They were packing up their sleeping bags. There was an awkward silence between them. The only thing that could be heard was the sparks from the fire. Zuko decided to break the silence.

"That was amazing what you did." He said.

"What?" she asked confused.

"That you had the strength not to kill him, despite what he did to you. If that was me in your position I wouldn't even had hesitated. I admire you Katara."

"Err, thanks I guess."

"Let's get some sleep. We'll get the others tomorrow; I know a place where we can all be safe." They both lay with their bags against each others. Katara turned at Zuko's direction.

"Hey Zuko."

"What?" He asked half awake.

"Nothing, I'll tell you another time." She said and went back to her sleep.

The next day the gang had made it to Ember Island at Zuko's old summer house.

"Katara, you did the right thing. Forgiveness is the first step to healing." Aang said to Katara.

"But I didn't forgive him. I'll never forgive him." She said. She looks up at Zuko and smiled warmly. "But I am ready to forgive you." She said and gave him a warm hug. She then walked over to the others.

Later on that night, when everyone had gone to sleep, Katara went in to Zuko's room again. He was in deep sleep; Katara took a sit on the edge of his bed.

"No dagger tonight?" He said half awake. Katara giggled

"No, not tonight." She said with smile on her face.

"So what was it you wanted to say to me the other night?" He asked while sitting up.

"I already told you I will tell you another time."

"Now is another time; so tell me." He said. She knew he wouldn't let her get away easily.

"Well what I wanted to say was … I think I might actually like you" She said and got closer to him.

"I think I like you too." He said warmly and then they both shared a deep passionate kiss.

**Next chapter will be during the Ember Island Players where Zuko see Aang and Katara kissing. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
